Saving Me
by NinjaRose90
Summary: Elena "Pixie" Mercer is the youngest Mercer.She works so hard to get by.Also having four protective older brothers can be hard. But what happens when Elena's old life comes back for her. Can her brothers keep her safe? and Yes I know its a sisfic.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Four Brothers or the character.**

**The only character that are 100% mine are Pixie and Jane. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Regular Day"

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

I rolled over and looked at my clock. It read nine o' clock. In the morning. I didn't get to sleep until four in the morning. Great, five hours of sleep.

"Damn." I rolled out of bed and walked to the kitchen. I haven't gone to the store in awhile, so there really isn't any decent food around. So I just ate a bagel and had some coffee, black because I haven't bought creamer lately.

After breakfast I made my way to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and straitened my long blond hair and put it up in a pony tail. I really didn't want to go to work. I work such odd hours. Six days a week from ten in the morning to three in the afternoon. Then I go back up at nine to sing and I don't always leave until midnight. I work at a club about a mile from my apartment

I walked to my room and took my pajamas off and slipped on a white spaghetti strapped dress, jeans and red flats. I grabbed my car keys and left. Detroit traffic really is some of the worst. It was early fall so it was about in the high sixties low seventies today. To keep warm I just had a black sweater on.

I finally got to work. Late, but only by a few minutes. I wrapped my apron around my waist. I also got a loud welcome from my boss.

"Mercer!" He yelled from his office. I wandered in.

"What?" I leaned against the door frame.

"Your late." he scowled.

"By five minutes, keep your head on." I turned around and walked off. I hate my job. I walked into the bar area.

"Hey Pixie." I looked up and my friend Jane came over.

"Hey Janie."

"What's with the mood?" she asked.

"Well, I never really got much sleep and the big man just chewed me out, again." she wrapped an arm around me in a side hug.

"I'm sorry Pix"

"That's life I guess." We went our different ways to work. The time thankfully was going by pretty quickly. I always try to stay away from the bar area. The drinkers can be a little to much to handle. Along with the smell of alcohol. I've been sober for five months now. So, I still get a little tense around the smell of alcohol.

It's almost three and I got ready to leave with Jane. While we were getting ready to leave some guys were being rough to each other at the bar. Since it wasn't three yet, Jane and I had to try and fix it. Jane is a lot taller and more intimidating then I am. She's also older then me by three years. I'm only twenty one and five foot three. Jane is twenty four and five foot nine.

"Yo! Break it up morons!" Yelled Jane. She ran over and pulled on guy off the other. Jane may be sweet looking but she really knows how to be scary. But she couldn't hold him as he elbowed her in the ribs and pushed the other guy into me. The man was holding a full glass of vodka. The glass broke and it went all over me. I also felt a sharp shooting pain in my side. I saw some blood starting to soak through my dress. Some glass from the cup cut my side.

"Security!" yelled Jane. Two very tall and muscular men ran in and pulled the two out. Jane rushed over and helped me to the bathroom. I took my dress off and saw my cut up side.

"Aw geeze" Jane got a towel and tried to get the blood off of my side. I was biting my lip the whole time.

"Aw man, you have glass in your side." groaned Jane.

"Great!" I yelled sarcastically. I was still pretty nauseous from the vodka smell.

"I'll take you to a hospital to get them removed" said Jane. She handed me her jacket and she drove me to the hospital. Now, I have stitches in my side, great. Jane took my back to my house to get changed. I'm going to have dinner with my four older brothers tonight. This should be interesting as always.

"Your brothers are gonna kill you." smirked Jane.

"What they don't know wont hurt me."

"If they find out you got hurt at work, they're going to make you quit" said Jane. I sat by her on the couch and sighed.

"I'm twenty one, they lost the liberty to tell me what to do a long time ago. Oh wait, they never had that liberty, I'm not a little kid anymore." We both broke down laughing. My brothers and I are all adopted. We all look out for each other . We are known as the family of tough love. None of us our afraid to be rough to make a point. As the youngest, and the sister, my brothers can be very over protective at times. Ok, most of the times.

I changed into blue jean, a red v-neck top, and black heals. I hung around the apartment with Jane and decided to leave at six.

"Good luck" smirked Jane as I was walking out.

"Thanks, I'm probably going to need it." I left and drove to my brothers house. My oldest brother Bobby and the youngest brother Jack both live together. Angel has his own place and so does Jerry. I got to the house and saw everyone was there except Jerry so far. Alright, I grabbed my house keys and let myself in. Our family dinners are always different.


	2. A Mercer Family Evening

**I do not own Four Brothers.**

**I hope you like the story. Please review :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"A Mercer Family Evening"

I threw my keys and jacket by the door. My brother Jack was on the couch. He was all laid out. He looked at me and smiled. He got off the couch and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"It's good to see you Pixie." I'm a lot closer to Jack then any of my other brothers. Probably because he's closer to my age and not as much of a hot head. Jack is only four years older then me. Angel is six years older. Jerry is eight years older and Bobby is ten years older. Jack really is the more sweet and fun loving brother. I made a small whimper because my side was still sore.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Ahuh." I nodded. Hopefully he couldn't tell I was lying. Bobby could always see right through me. And speaking of Bobby.

"What's with the whimpering in here?" asked Bobby as he walked in. Bobby, as my oldest brother, can always see right through me. He's also the shortest brother, but he is still a good bit taller then me.

"Nothing at all." good grief I thought I could hide it. Bobby started to give me his withering stare.

"Whoa due, watch the stare." I said. He smirked and tightly wrapped his arms around my waste and lifted me up. I let out a loud yelp. Both Bobby and Jack busted out laughing as Angel cam down stairs.

"Whoa! What's with the yellin. I'm trying to sleep." yelled Angel.

"We seem to have a whimpering puppy in the house. Pixie is there something wrong with you? Lift your shirt up and let me see your stomach." said Bobby.

"No thank you." I tried to get away from it. Bobby grabbed me and lifted up my shirt and saw my bruised and stitched up side.

"Whoa! What happened to you!" yelled Angel. I smacked Bobby's hand away and put my shirt down.

"I got hurt at work. That's all" My brothers had a look of seriousness on their faces. Even Jack, who is usually more calm.

"I told you that you shouldn't work there. I knew you would get hurt sooner or later!" snapped Bobby.

"It was one time!" I snapped back.

"Your quitting your job" said Angel.

"Ha! If you haven't noticed, my job options are very limited. This is the best paying job I could get" I couldn't graduate high school, so I really don't have many options. I made a lot of mistakes in the past. Not finishing school was one of them.

"So you really want to keep working at a bar for the rest of your life?" asked Bobby.

"No I don't, but I need money."

"Find another job!" yelled Angel.

"Are you deaf! There aren't any! It's just a scratch. I know how to hold my own. After all, I grew up with you guys"

"Ohhh, it's all tense all up in here" Finally Jerry arrived.

"Hey Jerry" I gave him a side hug.

"Hey Pixie bear. What's with all the tense stares?"

"Pixie got hurt at work." Jack finally said something. Jerry gave me a look.

"Aw Pixie, I thought we told you not to work there. That's the biggest club in town." said Jerry.

"Aw, not you to Jer. I cant deal with this, call me when dinner is ready". I ran up stair to my old room, which is also Jacks room that we shared. I slammed the door and laid my face down on the bed and closed my eyes. I was having some trouble catching my breath. I've been known for having panic attacks, so I really don't need to have one now.

I can hold my own. Being thrown around from foster home to foster home. Having to steal if I wanted to eat. The foster dad at my last home always hitting me. I learned to fight for myself in the streets. I might have been tiny but I was a hell of a good street fighter.

Then when all hope seemed lost for me. Evelyn Mercer stepped in. She adopted me when I was fourteen and no one else would. To the world I was a lost cause. But not to her. I struggled to stop stealing and fighting. Soon after that I struggled to stop drinking. I started at nineteen and stopped five months ago. After I nearly drank myself to death. My brothers and I all have our screw up stories. We were the lost causes that no one cared about. But Evelyn Mercer cared. She helped us.

I could hear footsteps down the hall. My door opened. I didn't bother to look who it was. My bed sank down to where someone sat down. I still didn't bother to look who was sitting by me.

"We're just looking out for you Pix." I was Jack. I should have known, it is his room to after all. The only other person it would be is Jerry. Bobby and Angel probably think I'm acting like a child. I rolled over and looked at my scruffy haired brother.

"I'm not a little kid anymore Jack"

"Ya, but that's not the point. No matter how old you get you will always be our baby sister." I smiled at my gentle brother.

"And I know Bobby and Angel can be harsh, but that's who they are. They are the definition of tough love."

"Huh ya, sometimes to tough." I sighed. It was silent for a moment.

"Come on kid. Lets got eat. I'll try and keep it calm." I sat up on the bed and hugged my brother.

"Thanks Jackie"

"Anytime sis." We headed downstairs to eat. I sat between Jerry and Jack to stay safe. It was a little bit of an awkward dinner. Really all of our dinners are when we have them. Thankfully Bobby and I weren't screaming at each other the whole time. Like we normally do. Tough love of course. I soon had to go back to work, oh joy. I hugged Jack and Jerry and left. Growing up I've always been on edge with Bobby and Angel. They have always been tough and harsh. You would almost think they were twins if you never saw their skin color. But you can always tell they care. But they are never afraid to literally knock sense into people or smack you to make a point.

I finally got back to work to sing. It was a long night. Much to long. I didn't get home until one in the morning. Thankfully I have tomorrow off. So I also took moday and Tuesday off to get a break. I really need it.


	3. I Learned From You

**I do not own Four Brothers.**

**I hope you like the story :D Please review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"I Learned From You"

I rolled over and looked at the clock and decided to get up, it was about ten. I got dressed and went out to run errands. The temperature is now in the low sixties high fifties today, so I decided to wear a jacket. I finally went to the store for food. The most important stop I made was to a flower shop where I bought some white roses and I drove to the cemetery. I used to always come to the cemetery to hide when I was younger. It was always so peaceful yet depressing at the same time. I finally got to the grave I was looking for a knelt down and laid the roses in front of it.

**Evelyn Mercer**

"**Beloved Mother and Caretaker" **

"I miss ya ma".

(Flashback)

**7 years ago.**

"_Elena dear, we're here." I snapped out of my deep sleep and got out of the car. The house looked different then what I am used to. It looked, happy. We walked into the front door._

"_Boys!" yelled Evelyn._

"_What?" we both looked into the living room and saw three boys sitting in there watching hockey._

"_Where's Bobby?" asked Evelyn._

"_He went out." said the youngest boy._

"_Well alright then. Boys this is Elena. She'll be staying with us for awhile. Jack please help Elena to your room."_

"_Yes ma." Jack got up and grabbed my bags. I followed him upstairs and into his room. Jack didn't seem that much older then me, maybe three or four years. There were two beds on opposite sides of the room from each other. I guess we are sharing the room. Jack put my bags on my bed._

"_Here we are." Jack smiled as I sat on my bed. He sat next to me and put one arm around me._

"_It's going to be ok kid. You'll be fine."_

"_Thanks." I smiled up at him._

(End Flashback)

You took me in when no one else would. Your saved me from my rude foster parents. You taught me right from wrong.

(Flashback)

"_Elena, time for school." said Evelyn from outside of my room. I rolled over and saw Jack must have gotten up already. I groaned for a second._

"_Ehhhh, no". There was a long moment of silence. Finally my door opened and someone tossed me over their shoulder and took me downstairs. My guess it was Bobby. We got downstairs and he dropped me on the couch._

"_Really Bobby? Really?" I groaned at him._

"_Yes, now move it you little pixie, to the road of higher learning"._

"_Ahhh bite me" I groaned._

"_Ohhhh don't tempt me brat." Bobby gave me a cruel scowl so I knew he was probably going to throw me out the door. And it's snowing._

"_Fine, geeze." I wondered back upstairs to go get dressed._

"_You better not go back to sleep or you'll be sorry!" yelled Bobby. I've only been here two weeks and he is already getting on my nerves . Jack was back in our room. I walked in a flopped on the bed._

"_Well it sounds like Bobby got you up." laughed Jack._

"_Ehhh screw it." I moaned into my pillow._

"_You better get dressed or Bobby will have your ass." laughed Jack. So I got up and got dressed. I threatened Jack if he dared to look. I didn't bother to try and take a shower because I think Angel is already in there and I wouldn't have the time. I finally stumbled down stairs into the kitchen where Evelyn was._

"_Sleep well dear?"_

"_Ehhhh you could say that, until that one woke me up." I pointed at Bobby who was watching hockey in the living room._

"_Haha I'm sorry, I told him to get you up."_

"_You have got to be kidding me. He dropped me you know."_

"_On the couch you little pixie. But I think you were dropped on your head as a baby." yelled Bobby from the living room._

"_Screw you." I muttered to myself._

"_What was that?" asked Bobby sternly._

"_Oh nothing." I smirked._

"_Alright you two that will be enough of that. Elena go get Jack to drive you to school. I have some work to do today. Bobby may I speak with you for a moment?" said Evelyn._

"_Sure Ma." Bobby walked in as I walked upstairs. It looked like Angel was already out of the bathroom._

"_Thanks for taking so long Angel!" I yelled._

"_Shut up ya pixie!" snapped Angel from his room. I broke down laughing as I went into mine._

"_Hey Jackie, Evelyn said you had to take me to school." He groaned then he got up and took me to school. I hate high school. It's so hard. Being a freshman doesn't make things any easier. The only person here who is remotely nice to me is this girl Jane, but she's a senior. I was getting bullied one day and she stood up for me. We say hi to each other when we see each other but we really don't know each other . Finally it was three forty-five and Jack came to pick me up._

"_Have a nice day?" he asked._

"_Its high school, but I guess it could be worse." I said. We got home, it was just me and Jack until about six. Then everyone else got home. We had dinner and all five of us were watching hockey. Evelyn still wasn't home yet. Then at seven Evelyn finally got home._

"_Hey Ma, where've you been?" asked Jerry. Bobby smiled at Evelyn, I guess he knew where she was._

"_Well, I was at the adoption agency." said Evelyn. That caught my attention. I looked up at her and she pulled out a piece of paper._

"_Officially, the fifth Mercer has been added to the family. Miss Elena Marie Mercer." Evelyn smiled at me and the boys were overjoyed. My mouth just dropped. I couldn't speak. I stood up as tears began to form in my eyes. For the first time something good happened to me. I had a family. I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her and cried._

"_Thank you so much." I could hardly choke the words out I was so happy. All the boys stood up and all hugged me._

"_Welcome to the family Elena" said Bobby._

"_Thank you, and call me Pixie ."_

(End flashback)

That's when it all started. That's when you took me in a gave me a family. I learned so much from you mom. I just wish you were here with me right now.

"I need you mama." I stood up and whipped my tears away and left. I never really stopped crying until I got home. I still remember the funeral. It was one week after I stopped drinking. Finding out about moms death nearly knocked me back into it. But I knew that wouldn't be right. Mom told me while I was in the hospital, to not let it control me. How that woman loved me even with all my screw ups I'll never know.


	4. Returning of a Nightmare

**I do not own Four Brothers! **

**I hope you like this chapter :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Returning of a Nightmare"

The rest of my day I was pretty worthless. That's normally how I am when I don't have to work. I did go get my bat and go for a run. The reason for the bat is, well its Detroit, what do you expect? It was pretty nice out. Only the low sixties. I did decide to wear shorts, but since the weather is starting to freeze again I may have to stop that. I may look weird running with this club, but who cares? I may not even need it. As a former street fighter I know how to hold my own in a fight. The breeze blowing through my long blond hair felt amazing. I like to run about a mile or so before I run back. I made it to a park bench that I call the mile marker. I sat down to take a breather. It was so peaceful out. It was pretty cool out but the running warmed me up pretty well.

"My my is that my Pixie bear?" I know that voice. My throat tensed up. I didn't even want to look up, but I forced myself. It cant be. A tall man stood there before me. He was dressed in baggy jeans and skater shoes, along with a jacket that was about three sizes to big. The tall black man just stood there and smiled. It was like a recurring nightmare.

"What, are you tongue tied Pix?" I stood up and looked at him. He was about the height of my brother Jack. Which isn't the best since Jack is a lot taller then me.

"Been along time Cain." I finally choked out the words. He reached out a hand and ran it through my blond hair.

"I swear you get prettier every time I see you Pixie." laughed Cain. The last time I saw him was a little over a half a year ago. I wish it was more then that.

"What are you doing here Cain?" I demanded.

"What? Cant friends visit friends?" he joked.

"You were never my friend." I growled at him.

"Oh, now that's harsh. You can defiantly tell you're a Mercer with that attitude."

"You never would come for me unless you wanted something." I said. He gave me devilish smile.

"I've been looking for you for a long time Pixie. Then I finally found out you moved. It took some time to figure out where your new house was, but I finally found someone who could find it, and I knew you liked to go for a run so I kept a watch on your normal paths." He kept running his hands through my hair. I should have known, the man was stocking me.

"That still doesn't tell me why you're here."

"I thought you would have caught on my now Pixie bear. I thought you were smarter then that. You're a beautiful, strong, and somewhat of a demanding girl. Your just what I need for my leading lady." He smiled evilly. I finally knew what he wanted. Knowing Cain he would go at any lengths to get what he wanted. And those who don't corporate with him normally don't live to see another day. I couldn't get back into this. I've changed. I took my bat and smacked Cain as hard as I could in the chest. He fell to his knees as I ran off. He knows where I live. I cant stay home. I only went home to get what I needed. Money and some clothes. I didn't bother to take my car. I ran some back roads to get to my brothers house. I always know Bobby keeps guns under his bed.

I got into the house with my key. Bobby and Jack didn't seem to be home. Bobby was probably at work and Jack was probably out with his band somewhere. I went up to Bobby's room to check if what I though was true. It was very true. Bobby kept a hand gun under his pillow. That one I couldn't take because he would notice. I pulled a chest out from under the bed. It had a combination lock on it. It took a few tries but I finally figured out the code. Bobby defiantly kept his share of hand guns and shot guns in that chest. I would usually think to find these in Angels house. I found a silver hand gun and it was fully loaded. I slipped the barrel of the gun in my back pocket and put my shirt down over it. I threw all my clothes in mine and Jacks room.

What was I going to tell them when they get home? Oh I missed my big brothers and I wanted to spend the night, or two. Ha, they probably wont believe that. I'll try it anyway. It was only three in the afternoon. Bobby usually gets home around four and I wouldn't know when to expect Jack. I really hope Jack gets home first though. I laid on my bed and took the gun out of my pocket. I hope I never have to use this.

Cain and I have had a history since I was seventeen. I used to be his girl, at first until I learned what scum he is. After I left him, he found himself another girl so I thought he would leave me alone. At the time he did. He started coming back when I was nineteen. That's when I started drinking to take away the stress. Finally, six months ago he showed up at my door step. He wanted me back. He said if I refused, something would happen. He lifted up his shirt and showed my the gun sticking out of his pants. Then he left. I didn't know what to do. So I did what I've been doing. I drank and drank and drank. Then next thing I knew I was in the hospital five days later. My mother by my side saying it was a miracle I lived. That's when I stopped drinking and I moved to the opposite side of town then my old place. That is the reason I cant quit my job. If I quit then I'll have to move back in that area because it's the only place I can afford.

I held the gun to my chest. It felt so cold. I closed my eyes as I let a tear roll down my cheek. I've changed. I hope I never have to come back to this gun. I whipped the tears away and sighed. Mercers never cry.


	5. The Lying Game Begins: Panic

**I do not own Four Brothers!**

**I'm having so much fun writing this story and I hope you like it :D please review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"The Lying Game Begins: Panic "

I felt so at peace for a short moment. I closed my eyes to sleep. Still having my gun very close at hand. I tried to hold back the tears, but they just kept coming. I've never been so afraid. I had to stop, Mercers don't cry. Soon I heard the front door opened. My heart almost stopped. My throat tensed up. But then I heard it was Bobby, because he was grumbling. I laid the gun down under my pillow and went downstairs. Bobby gave me a strange look when he saw me.

"What on earth are you doing here?"

"What, your not happy to see your little sister?"

"I didn't say that. You just don't normally pop up without warning. You've been more of the type that when you moved out you stayed out." he smirked.

"Ouch, that's harsh. So am I not aloud to stay or something?"

"Ah I don't care, you can stay if you want to."

"Aw, Bobby does have a heart." I joked.

"Don't push it." He wondered up stairs to his room and closed the door. Hopefully he doesn't notice I was in there. Knowing how Bobby is after work he probably wont notice. I wondered back upstairs to take a shower. I still remember when all five of us lived here, it was always so hard to take a shower. I would have to take it in wee hours of the morning, and I never really got that much privacy. After my shower I walked back to my room to get dressed. I guess Bobby was taking a nap because he still wasn't coming out. Which was very fine with me. I laid back down on my bed and took a nap. I didn't wake back up until Jack got home at seven and I guess he was making noise because Bobby was yelling at him to shut up. I made sure the gun was hidden under my pillow before he came up.

"Hey Pixie, I didn't expect to see you here." said Jack walking in. I jumped off the bed and gave a tight hug to my brother.

"Well that was a nicer welcome then what Bobby gave me." we both started laughing.

"Well of course, it's Bobby. So what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh not you to and the twenty questions. Cant a girl spend the night with her big brothers?"

"I didn't say you couldn't, just curious. This is just a little random. Even for you." stated Jack.

"It's nothing Jackie. I'm just a little lonely that's all." I bit my lip hoping he would just let it go. Please let it go.

"Well alright then." Yay, he seemed to have believed it. It was a pretty quiet night. Bobby I guess passed out in his room. He did yell at us to shut up when Jack was playing his guitar. Which is always funny. Jack and I mostly just stayed in our room talking and we finally went to sleep around midnight. I usually don't notice this sound, but now I seem to notice it. Gun shots. It's Detroit, what do you expect. Gang fights usually, thankfully it doesn't happen every night. But I still could hear it tonight. I started to shake rapidly and my heart started to race as my throat constricted. I couldn't breathe. I could feel tears streaming down my face. I was having another panic attack.

"Common Pixie breathe." I felt a strong hand rubbing my arms to get me to relax. I started hyperventilating.

"Common baby you have to breathe. Now relax, just relax. Please sweetheart just breathe." I felt someone place a strong hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw Bobby knelt down beside me and Jack standing over me. I could tell they both were in big brother mode. I sat up in bed, still trying to calm myself as I dried my tears. Bobby and Jack still looked concerned.

"What happened Pix? I thought the panic attacks stopped." asked Jack.

"It's nothing, the gun fire just startled me that's all." I put on a fake smile hoping they would leave it alone.

" Just getting startled never started your panic attacks before." said Bobby, looking suspicious.

"It's nothing, just a nightmare."

"So is it a nightmare or the gun fire?" asked Bobby. Damn I hate it when he does this.

"Guys its nothing. Really I'm fine." They both gave each other a look a nodded. I swear my brothers can just speak to each other through looks.

"Alright, if you say so." Bobby got up and left. Jack sat down at the foot of my bed.

"If there's something else bugging you Pixie, you know you can tell me." He said. I really hate lying to him. I could always tell a few to my other brothers, but for some reason I always feel so guilty when I lie to him.

"Jackie I'm fine. I told you before I was just getting a little lonely and I just had a bad dream. That's all. But if it makes you feel any better we can do what we did when we were younger." I scooted over and pulled up the sheets for him to sleep by me. It used to always make me feel better when I was younger. He just laughed and laid down beside me. Even if I cant tell him what's wrong, I still need his comfort. He wrapped both arms around me as I snuggled next to him. Maybe this could give me some peace at mind. Maybe this could give me some comfort. I slid one hand under my pillow and scooted the gun as far away from Jack as possible.

I hope I never have to come down to have to use it. I hope my brother never find out I stole it from Bobby. He would kick my ass if he found out I stole one of his guns. Well, if he even just finds out I have a gun I am screwed. A small tear rolled down my cheek as I sighed and fell into a deep sleep. I hate lying to them. But its what's needed to be done to keep them safe. To keep me safe. I just wish this would end.


	6. The Lying Game Begins: Jane Knows

**I do not own Four Brothers. I only own Pixie, Jane, and Cain.**

**I'm really loving writing this story and I hope you like it to. Please review :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"The Lying Game Begins: Jane Knows "

The sun was beginning to blind me. I groaned as I sat up. Jack was already up and downstairs. My alarm clock read ten o' clock. I slept really well after I went back to sleep. I lifted my pillow to make sure the gun was still there. Sadly it was, so it wasn't a dream. I put on my silk robe and went downstairs. Jack was on the couch eating a pop tart and Bobby walked in.

"Ah, so the princesses finally graces us with her presence." joked Bobby. I gave him an evil glare and stuck my tongue out at him.

"So are you feeling any better?" asked Jack.

"Oh ya, I'm fine." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pop tart. Bobby walks in.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Jane called earlier. She said it was important". Damn, what's so important? My throat tensed up. I froze. Bobby grabbed my shoulder and shook me.

"Yo, earth to Pixie. Did you hear me?"

"Ya, I heard you." I wolfed down the pop tart and ran upstairs to call Jane. She would be at work right now. Nothing bad should happen to her. Please let her be ok. The phone was ringing. Please pick up. It's still ringing. Please pick up.

"Hello?"

"Jane!"

"Oh Pixie, I'm glad you called. Are you ok?"

"Ya I'm fine. Why?" Oh no.

"Um, well, Cain came by. He said he's looking for you." I dropped the phone. I couldn't even form words at this point. I picked the phone up.

"What's going on Pixie? Why is he looking for you?" I still couldn't make myself speak.

"Pixie talk to me. If he's after you, you need to tell me. Pixie I need you to tell me what's wrong." I couldn't take this. Jane may not know the whole story but she knows something is off. And Jane is a smart cookie. I hung up the phone. I cant believe this. He's stalking me. I walked back downstairs to put the phone up.

"So what did Jane want?" asked Bobby.

"Oh um, I took the day off and she wanted to see how I was." In my family, Jane is like the second sister. We've been like sisters for years, and she's also been good friends with Jack before she ever met me. So she is pretty deep in my family. So I am in some trouble now. I sighed deeply as I ran my fingers through my hair. I walked over to the couch and sat on Jacks chest. He made a yelp of pain.

"Oh come on. I am not that heavy."

"Oh yes you are. You are pure muscle little sis, and a lot of it." He started making fake wheezing noises, and trust me I could tell they were fake. So I got up and moved to the chair.

"Now your just mean." I stuck my tongue out at him as he broke down laughing. Bobby walks in with a confused look.

"Good grief. Do I need to hire a babysitter for you two? What's with the giggling like children?"

"Jackie called me fat."

"I did not!" Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Ok, I'm hiring a babysitter.." He turned around and walked upstairs. I didn't know what I was supposed to do today. I was a little to afraid to leave at the moment. Jack and I staid in the living room and watched TV for what felt like forever. We both pretty much stayed around the house today and Bobby called us lazy when he left for work. We did get a visitor around three. Jack answered the door. Jane walked in. My mouth dropped. Oh I am in trouble now.

"Hey Pixie, can we talk?" She would know something is really wrong if I said no. So we went upstairs to my room and I told Jack to knock before he comes in. Jane had a look of seriousness on her face.

"What's up?" I was hoping to make small talk.

"Oh you know what's up. You hung up. Now I know one of the key foundations for a friendship is trust, but right now I don't trust you. Cain is looking for you. Why?" I couldn't make up an answer. She glared at me. She wasn't going to let this go.

"Pixie that's enough. I know how you are and I know that you are hiding something. The last time you saw Cain was the same night you almost drank yourself to death. You have never had a good history with him. Did he talk to you already? Is that why you are here and not at your own house? Pixie what is wrong?". Jane is to smart for her own good. I can feel myself breaking down. She grabbed me by both shoulders and squeezed them tightly and made me look her in the eyes.

"Talk to me Pixie. You are so lying. Cain is looking for you, why? What are you so afraid of? Talk to me!". I snapped, tears started flowing down my face. I could see the look of fear and sadness in her eyes.

"Tell me the truth, or I will go tell your brothers what's going on ." That caught my attention.

"Talk to me Pixie. Are you afraid of Cain? Did he talk to you already and that's why you're here?" I nodded my head.

"He told me he wanted me back as his leading lady, and I'm afraid if I refuse I'm going to end up in the hospital again, or worse. I cant deal with that. He may even go as far as hurting one of you. That's how he is. He would kill me to get what he wants." Jane had a look of heart break in her eyes. She wrapped both arms around me and hugged me tightly. She sounded like she was about to cry to.

"Please don't tell my brothers. I cant let them get hurt. After Jack got shot, I cant let any of them go through that. It was a miracle Jack survived and it was a miracle I survived five months ago. Please Jane, don't bring them into this." Jane held me tighter.

"I promise." We gained our composure back as I walked her downstairs after our talk. We hugged each other tightly and she left. I cant believe I just brought her into this. That just might have been a huge mistake.

"Are you ok?" asked Jack as he walked in.

"Ya, I'm fine." I signed deeply and went upstairs. I took the gun out from under my pillow and held it tightly. Am I really ok?


	7. The Lying Game Crumbles

**I do not own Four Brothers. I really hope you like the story :D Please review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"The Lying Game Crumbles."

It scared me with the idea of Jane knowing. That may come back and bite me. Bobby got home just a few minutes after Jane left. Bobby has to be the one that scares me the most. He over reacts to everything. He would bite my head off if he found out I was hiding something this big. I decided to invite Jane over for dinner the next day. Angel and Jerry are also coming over. Around six everyone got here. Jane was really quiet. I knew this would come back and haunt me. I didn't want to drag her into this. After dinner, it was the usual argument over the hockey game. Jane and I got bored and went upstairs.

"Ugh, you think after seven years I would have gotten used to watching hockey." I tried to lighten the mood. She just smiled.

"Jane, your really quiet today."

"I'm just thinking. I'm worried about you Pix."

"Its ok Jane, I'm fine." She gave me a gentle smile and fell back on my bed. There was a slight thud as her head hit my pillow. She lifted the pillow and saw the gun. She put her hand over her mouth in shock as tears streamed down her face.

"Why do you have this?"

"Jane it's nothing."

"Bull! Have you fallen so far that you need a gun? Let me in Pixie, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothings wrong!"

"Anyone can tell your afraid! Lets us help you. Don't fall back into your life!"

"Whoa! What's with the screaming!" All of my brothers were standing in the doorway. And the two of us were in tears.

"Well? Anyone gonna speak?" demanded Angel. Jane nodded.

"Jane you promised. I thought you were my friend!"

"I am your friend! But I cant take the idea of you ending up in the hospital again! You almost died!" Jane held the gun out to Bobby.

"Where the hell did this come from?" demanded Bobby.

"Pixie was hiding it under her pillow." The looks from my brothers were horrid. Angel and Bobby just looked in a rage and Jerry and Jack looked so sad.

"Why do you have this Pix? Did you brake into my gun case?" asked Bobby. I nodded. He looked like he was ready to shoot me right then and there.

"Pixie, why do you need a gun?" asked Jack. I was tongue tied, but Jane spoke up.

"Cain's back in town, he threatened her." I closed my eyes and sat on the floor. I folded my knees to my chest and laid my head down. Next thing I knew Bobby gave my shoulders a death grip and lifted me to my feet. I couldn't bare to look at him. But he made me look at him. I struggled to get out of my big brothers grasp. But more I struggled, more it hurt. He did release me and I fell to the floor.

"You keep telling me that your not a child anymore, but right now your acting like one!" shouted Bobby. I cringed at his voice.

"I'm sorry." Bobby grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to my feet.

"Enough! You are a part of this family and we stick together, so deal with it that we are involved now." I was crying so hard I was shaking. I really just wanted to die right now. Soon Bobby's more gentle side kicked in as he wrapped me in a tight hug. I tried so hard to calm my breathing. I was starting to panic again. He lightly stroked my hair to keep me relaxed.

"Alright, you've been through enough. We'll talk about this tomorrow." He kissed my head and the four of them left. Jane stayed with me. My head was killing me. I curled up on my bed and closed my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Pixie." I just shook my head. I sat up and looked at her.

"I don't want any of you in this Jane. All I want is for this to end, for it to be over. And it wont until Cain dies or is arrested, and the arresting part seems a little unreal right now." Jane's eyes widened at what I said.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked.

"I cant hide forever Jane and you know it."

"Pixie, don't you dare think about it." I laid back down and stared at the ceiling. To late I am thinking about it.

"I know you guys are only trying to protect me, but I can not hide for ever and let you guys take the fall. This time its my turn."

"Pixie your nuts! Cain isn't afraid to shoot you." Jane almost busted through the roof.

"No, but he is afraid of Bobby." Jane almost smirked at that.

"He's afraid of Bobby?"

"Ya, they got into a fight about four or five years back and Bobby literally almost killed him. That's how hard he beat him. Right into a bloody pulp." Yes, I know that sounds gross but its true. Bobby almost murdered Cain and he's been afraid of him ever since. That I think is the reason Cain hasn't shown his face around here.

"So what are you going to do? Threaten him with Bobby or something?" I just smiled.

"Well, I'll do anything to keep all of you alive. I know this will send Bobby haywire but I cant live in fear anymore."

"Ha, maybe not haywire but it'll send his blood pressure sky high." Jane commented.

"Or at least moon high. But I, cant let you get involved."

"Pixie, you heard Bobby, they're involved now." I rolled my eyes. I really don't care if they say they are involved because I don't want them to be. I left my bed and got dressed in short blue jeans and a tank top and I zipped up my jacket over it. Jane grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing." I smiled at her and hugged her.

"Forgive me Jane. I cant let any of you get hurt. This ends now." I hauled out and punched Jane and she fell back on the floor. I had to hit her hard enough to knock her out but not kill her by hitting the temple. I crawled out the window and made my way to the club. This ends now.


	8. Let It End!

**I do not own Four Brothers!**

**I hope you like it! :D please review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"Let It End!"

I know where Cain goes. After all I used to date him. He always likes to go to the underground fight clubs. That's where he first met me. Back when I was sixteen. I haven't set foot in one of these places since I was nineteen. Old memories I prefer not to go back to.

The place was packed. Must be fight night. I made my way into the packed warehouse. I still remember the atmosphere. Loud and obnoxious. There was a large cage in the middle. I still remember that to. How the caged us like animals. Must be girls fight night because there were two girls in the cage. No older then fifteen. The match ended about five minutes after I got here. Soon someone grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. It was Bianca, Cain's ex .

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Finishing what I should have started awhile ago."

"Cain isn't in a mood to see you."

"Oh, so he's here?" I could see I caught her there. She started to stutter a little bit before she spoke up.

"Ok, yes he's here. But you shouldn't be. He's going to kill you."

"Why do you care?." I asked her.

"Because I've had enough with watching people die. Now please just leave."

"No, I'm going to finish this." I grabbed Bianca's shirt and pulled her closer to me and I whispered sternly in her ear.

"Where is Cain?"

"Over there." She pointed to the north side of the cage and Cain was standing there watching. I let go of her shirt.

"Good girl." I made my way to Cain. He looked at me and smiled.

"Well, if it isn't my Pixie bear."

"Aw, don't try to be sweet. I'm here to finish this.." He broke down laughing. So I took my jacket off then kneed him really hard in the ribs and he fell over. I could see the rage in his eyes when he got up.

"So that's how you want to play." The people around us made us room. Cain took a swing at me but I ducked and side kicked him in the chest. He couldn't really land a shot at me until he pulled my leg out from under me and started to choke me. I pushed both of my feet under him and kicked him off. I dove at him punching him. His nose soon started to bleed and I could see he was getting tires. I ran to him and pulled his leg out from under him and slammed my foot down on his chest. I could tell from the sound that I broke a rib. He soon was having trouble breathing and he didn't get up. So I won.

I walked over to him and planted my foot on his throat. I was at the moment that if I pressed down hard enough I could kill him. But then I remember what Ma always said. Do let my rage control me. Don't go back to your old life. I took my foot off his throat.

"What are you doing. Kill me if that's what you want!" Shouted Cain.

"Trust me. I would love to see you dead. But unlike you I show mercy." I started to walk off.

"You always were a softy Pix." I turned around right when Cain pulled out his gun. A sharp but cool pain went through me side as I collapsed. Bianca ran to me side and started to hold her hands on the wound.

"I told you to leave!"

"Hahaha. He just made a big mistake." I pushed myself to get up and I limped over to Cain.

"I showed you mercy and this is what you do? Fine, we'll play it your way." I hauled out and hit Cain in the temple and he passed out. I could hear ambulance sirens outside. Someone must have heard the gun shot already. I soon was feeling very woozy. I got weak in the knees and fell back. Bianca ran to me and started to put pressure on my side.

"Hang in there Pixie. Your going to be ok. Just stay with me they're almost here."

"Is it over?" I asked her. She looked over at Cain's body and smiled.

"Ya, I think it's finally over."

"Great. My mind felt clear. I finally felt at peace.

"Pixie stay with me!" I'm so tired.

**Ya! Cliff hanger!**


	9. Bonds Stronger Then Blood

**I do not own Four Brothers!**

**Ya! I am done with this story :) sorry that is was so short but I hoped you still liked it. please review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"Bonds Stronger Then Blood."

"Eh, someone turn the light out. Cant a girl get some sleep?" I moaned. I looked closer to my surroundings and saw I was in a hospital room. Oh ya, I was shot. My brothers, Jane, and even Bianca were standing all around the room. Jane ran to me and wrapped her arms tightly around me.

"Oh Pixie! I was so worried about you" she yelled. I hugged her with my free arm.

"It's ok Jane"

"No it's not! You could have died. You should be glad your in a hospital or I would beat you right now."

"I should be the one hitting you! You put your life in danger! I could hit you right here and now.!" shouted Bobby.

"Go ahead, it'll make you feel better." I said calmly. He looked like her was about to pop.

"You arrogant little girl! You could have died Pixie!" Bobby actually looked like he was about to cry. I don't even remember him crying at moms funeral. I always looked up to Bobby as my big strong brother.

"I know you think what I did was wrong but to me it was right. After Jack got shot and nearly died I knew I had to do this alone. You can yell at me and lecture me to your hearts content but what's done is done" I could see the gears grinding in all of their heads as they thought of something to say. Finally Bianca came to me and hugged me. She started to cry a little bit.

"I know we were never that close, but I have to say thank you. You saved me and a lot of people from Cain. The police said if and when he wakes up he's going strait to prison for along time." I nearly started crying when she said that. I'm finally free. She went back and stood with Jane.

"There is some logic to your insanity Pixie. But you know after mom died and Jack almost died. We are just looking out for you. When we got the call you were shot we idnt know how to react, it's the same thing when you almost drank yourself to death. We stick together Pix" said Jerry. Finally Bobby spoke up.

"Do you forgive me Pixie?" asked Bobby.

"For?"

"Being such a hot head sometimes."

"Come here Bobby." I motioned him to come towards me and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Don't ever change Bobby. You are the way you are because you care. I love you my big hot headed brother and I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'm just sorry I wasn't there for you when you were drinking. I should have seen something was wrong, maybe I could have kept you out of the hospital."

"Don't blame yourself for that. My drinking was my fault, and you're here now."

"I love you Elena." Bobby has never used my real name before. That made me cry a little bit.

"I love you to Bobby."

"Aw" everyone said in unison. Then we all had a group hug. I know, mushy, but we had to do it.

I never really knew much about my birth parents. Except my father was never in the picture and I was taken away from my birth mom when I was four. Being thrown around foster home to foster home. Having to steal when school was out if I wanted to eat. Entering the hospital and my foster parents would always say I was uncoordinated, lies. I never thought anyone cared about me. I would grow old and die alone. Then when I was fourteen Evelyn Mercer steps in. She turned my life around and gave me a home. After I got out of the hospital my brothers and I went to moms grave. We were the five lost causes that no one wanted, that no one cared about. Evelyn cared. She brought me into a house with two white brothers and two black brothers. I was the little white girl. But they took me in as their sister. We are the five. We may not be blood relatives, but some bonds are stronger then blood.


End file.
